


Distractions

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exes, F/F, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Tumblr Prompt, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: "Love is overrated.""I still remember the way you taste."





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by ussjellyfish, from the 50 dialogue prompt list I reblogged.

Maleficent made her way into the vault, to find Regina tinkering around. She couldn’t believe how far she had come from the young sorceress who barely knew any magic at all. She had thrived and now had an entire place dedicated to her potions…and hearts of her former victims. She cleared her throat so she could be noticed and Regina spun around, putting her hands on her hips.

 

“What are you doing here?”

“I just thought I’d come see you…heard about Marian’s arrival to town.”

“What big ears you have,” Regina muttered.

“Shutting yourself away from the world isn’t going to help.”

“I’m not shutting myself away from the world.” She rolled her eyes. “Henry moved back in.”

“You know I love the kid, but he’s a teenager.”

“So?”

“So, you need adult contact. Especially after your boyfriend’s wife returns.”

“He was not my boyfriend.”

Maleficent cocked an eyebrow. “Then what was he? Your lover?”

Regina scoffed. “Love is overrated.”

“Uh huh.” Maleficent walked closer to her. “So, you clearly don’t want to talk about it. Care to go get drunk off our asses?”

“I’m not in the mood.” Regina poured one vile into another.

“What are you doing?”

“Are you here to bug me or do you have another purpose?”

Maleficent smirked. “Just here to help.”

 

She hopped up on top of the table, crossing her legs.

 

Regina couldn’t help but feel a smile go across her face. “Now I know you’re trying to distract me.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I seem to remember me doing the same to you when you were busy.”

“You were an annoying little student,” she chuckled. “Though, I still remember the way you taste.”

 

Regina threw her arms up in the air, causing the vile to fall to the ground. There was no way she could contain herself anymore. Ever since the curse had broken, the two had stayed friends, just friends. She couldn’t hold it back anymore. She was feeling hurt and tired and for the first time in a long time, she just wanted to feel loved again.

 

Hopping up onto the table, she straddled Maleficent, who smiled and leaned back on her palms. Regina began to kiss her neck, her fingers fiddling with the buttons on her blouse as she did. She got frustrated and started tearing at the shirt, causing the buttons to go flying. Maleficent chuckled and flipped her over, unzipping Regina’s skirt and removing her underwear.

 

“Let’s see if you still taste the same as I remember, your majesty,” she said, her head moving down.

 

She toyed with Regina’s clit at first, pinching it in between her fingers, causing her to yelp out in ecstasy. Once she felt as though she had teased enough, she licked her and smirked.

 

Yup, she still tasted the same.


End file.
